Kousoku Sentai Turboranger
''Turboranger redirects here. For the American adaptation of Carranger, see Power Rangers: Turbo.'' Kousoku Sentai Turboranger, (高速戦隊ターボレンジャー|Kōsoku Sentai Tāborenjā), translated into English as High Speed Squadron Turboranger, was the 13th entry of Super Sentai series produced by Toei Company and Bandai. It was aired on TV Asahi on March 3, 1989 to February 23, 1990 with a total of 51 episodes. On its first episode, Turboranger celebrated the 10th anniversary Super Sentai with a teamup of the previous 10 Super Sentai, even though by modern count, they are the 13th team. This was because at the time of the show's debut, Toei had the Super Sentai series begin with Battle Fever J. However, when Toei marketed Chouriki Sentai Ohranger as the 19th anniversary of the Super Sentai series, Toei retroactively included Goranger and J.A.K.Q. as part of the Super Sentai series. Plot Twenty thousand years ago, the Fairy race assisted humans in a battle against the Boma Tribes and sealed them away. Due to modern day pollution and man's destruction of nature, the power of Fairy magic has weakened, allowing the seal to be broken and the Tribes escape. With the help of Dr. Dazai, Seelon, the last of the fairies, summoned five high school seniors. As children, they were showered with the "flames of spirit" of the fallen fairies in a forest, and can now hear Seelon's voice. Donning powered suits, the product of a collaboration between Seelon's magic and Dr. Dazai's science, the five become the Turborangers, juggling days of fighting with their regular school lives, in order to defeat the Boma Tribes. Characters Turborangers Allies * Dr. Dazai * Fairy Seelon * Saint Beast Lakia * Misa Yamaguchi * Past 10 Sentai ** Battle Fever J ** Denshi Sentai Denjiman ** Taiyou Sentai Sun Vulcan ** Dai Sentai Goggle V ** Kagaku Sentai Dynaman ** Choudenshi Bioman ** Dengeki Sentai Changeman ** Choushinsei Flashman ** Hikari Sentai Maskman ** Choujuu Sentai Liveman Hundred Boma Tribes * Great Boma Emperor Lagorn / Neo-Lagorn * Boma Doctor Lehda * Dark Boma Zimba * Princess Boma Jarmin * Rage Flying Boma Zulten * Wular Soldiers ** Wular Captain Wu ** Wular Captain Lar ** Wular Boma *Wandering Violent Boma ** Hikaru Nagareboshi / Yamimaru ** Sayoko Tsukikage / Kirika Boma Beasts Arsenal * Turbo Brace * Turbo Lasers * Individual Weapons ** GT Sword ** T Hammer ** J Gun ** B Bowgun ** W Stick * V Turbo Bazooka * Mach Turbos * Turbo Attacker Mecha * Super Turbo Builder ** Super Turbo Robo *** Turborobo **** Turbo GT **** Turbo Truck **** Turbo Jeep **** Turbo Buggy **** Turbo Wagon *** Turbo Rugger ** Turbobuilder Episodes Trivia *This is the only Sentai to completely lack any of the team members doing 'role calls' or stating their transformed names after transforming (as individual or team). As a result, when Red Turbo reappears in Gaorangers vs Super Sentai, an original footage is used. *Although Power Rangers didn't come until a few years later, the American-exclusive Titanium Ranger of Lightspeed Rescue was based off the Turboranger suits. Category:Sentai Season Category:Earth Technology *